Grendell (Dark Elf) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Grendel, Mankind's enemy, Guardian of evil, Terror-monger, Shadow-stalker | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Svartalfheim's Dark Elves, | Relatives = Cain (alleged ancestor); Big Mother (alleged mother); Unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Svartalfheim | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 13'0" | Weight = 6389 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (no visible iris) | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Grendell has only one arm, his left arm having been ripped off by Beowulf. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Marauder | Education = | Origin = Half- Dark Elf | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Walter Simonson; Sal Buscema | First = Thor #377 | HistoryText = Origin Giant half-elven Grendell - also known as "Grendel" - and his alleged mother, a draconic entity known only as "Grendel's Mother", were purportedly members of Cain's Clan. Said to be half-dragon, Grendell was reputed as being the most-powerful dark elf to ever live. 6th century Taking up residence in the marshlands surrounding Heorot Hall in Denmark in the 6th century AD, Grendell and his mother were aggravated by the nightly feasts. Grendell began vengefully attacking the mead hall, killing and eating numerous warriors. When tales of Grendell's attacks reached the Geats of Sweden, Prince Beowulf came to the aid of King Hrothgar, to whom he owed a debt on behalf of his father Ecgtheow. Beowulf mortally wounded Grendell by ripping off his left arm, but Grendel's Mother used magic to save his life. Modern days Recovering from his injuries, Grendell made his way to Svartalfheim and took up residence in an underground lair - becoming feared as an immortal or undead monstrosity by the other dark elves. When Thor was cursed by Hela and began working on an enchanted suit of armor to defend himself, Grendell attacked him alongside an army of dark elves and was impaled by a metal bar. Despite being badly wounded, Grendell nearly killed Thor - who was rescued by Loki. Years later, Malekith sent Grendell to kill Thor and Hercules, but he was knocked unconscious by Zeus's thunderbolt. | Powers = Grendell is large for dark elf standards, almost as tall as an average Jotun, and has upper class 100 level of strength. He has nearly killed Thor in physical combat, and proved to be capable to challenge both Thor and Hercules simultaneously (albeit while both were weakened of a previous battle with each other), making Grendell one of the strongest beings in the universe. Like all Dark Elves, Grendell has a weakness to iron, but Big Mother's spells allow him to handle it without fatally burning himself and preventing blades from injuring him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Grendell wields a war club made of an unidentified metal that can resist a blow from Mjolnir. Like all Dark Elves, Grendell has a weakness to iron, but Big Mother's spells allow him to handle it without fatally burning himself, and further prevent blades from injuring him. | Notes = | Trivia = * "Grendel's mother" was revealed to be a Symbiote Dragon created by Knull. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Grendel at Wikipedia }} Category:Iron Weakness Category:Dark Elf Hybrids Category:Mythological Figures